


Imagine…Fighting With Sam

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Hi, can I request a Sam x reader where they have a fight and Sam is really pissed, but in then they end up kissing, please a lot of angry!Sam?





	Imagine…Fighting With Sam

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” said Sam when you came into your room. “You said you’d call.”

“I forgot,” you said, kicking off your boots, glancing up to see that look on his face. “I forgot Sam.”

“You always get all over my ass when I forget,” he said, his chest puffing out.

“Sam, I’m tired and I smell like a hunt. Can we not fight?” you asked, Sam flaring his nostrils. “If I needed backup, don’t you think I would have called?”

“How would I know? Maybe you forgot,” said Sam, cocking his head. “Maybe you got hurt or caught or killed and couldn’t call. How would I know?”

“Cool it with the ego big guy. This wasn’t my first rodeo and I don’t need you to hold my hand on every single hunt,” you said, grabbing some fresh clothes as Sam got out of bed. “What is your problem?”

“Stop doing this,” he gritted out.

“You stop doing hunts by yourself too and then maybe we’ll talk,” you spat back. You turned to leave when his hand caught your arm. “Sam, I had a long drive and I want to go wash up so if you don’t mind-”

“I do mind,” he shot back. “I want you to get your act together and understand-”

“I’m sleeping in my old room tonight before I say something I regret,” you said, shaking Sam off and heading into the bathroom to try and relax.

Sam rarely got that way so when he did, you never knew quite how to come down from it. It irritated you and made you so mad you that you nearly ripped the soap bar in half. Someday he’d have to learn you could take care of yourself.

You went to your old room, hoping Sam would be calm again in the morning, or at least he’d fall asleep soon and you could sneak into bed with him. You barely had a blanket tucked around yourself when you heard the door open. Your back was to the door so you couldn’t see but the shadow against the wall gave it away.

He didn’t apologize or speak at all which was new. You heard the door shut and felt the bed dip behind you, Sam’s long body laying down against yours. His finger brushed over your cheek, tilting your head back over your shoulder. He leaned over and gave you a small kiss, pulling back before giving you another longer one.

“We don’t go to bed mad, remember?” he said. “Not after the last time.”

“I’m sorry I forgot but it was an honest mistake, honey,” you said, Sam kissing the top of your shoulder.

“I know. I got scared was all,” he said. “Sorry.”

“Can we go back to our room? It’s warmer in there,” you said, Sam nodding before sitting you both up. “I do appreciate that you care so much about me.”

“Maybe we’ll have that solo hunt conversation in the morning. For now though let’s go enjoy each other,” he said.

“Sounds good to me, Sammy.”


End file.
